From the Spirit World
by talklove
Summary: STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!..."Twinkle Toes," Toph said, "I can't believe such a softie like you reincarnated into someone as tough and rowdy as I am." Aang and his friends' accounts of Korra's adventures as they watch her from the Spirit World. More characters are/will be included!
1. Chapter 1

_So I just got into watching the Legend of Korra again after the first failed attempt to watch the first episode before it aired. And I'm so glad I gave it a second chance because I fell in love with everything about the series. Now it's time to write a fanfiction for it :' _

_So please forgive me if there are any inaccuracies because I'm only on episode 5. I just couldn't wait to write something! Read, review, enojoy!_

_I do not own the characters and storyline of the Legend of Korra, only the idea of this fanfiction!_

_******************EDIT: SORRY! I wasn't aware that Zuko was still alive haha so instead, I added in Haru! Thank you FilmFreak19! I hope the replacement is alright. If not, please tell me!*****************  
_

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Twinkle Toes," Toph said, "I can't believe such a softie like you reincarnated into someone as tough and rowdy as I am." The airbender beside her laughed heartily.

"Impressive, isn't she?" Aang said, watching Korra as she singlehandedly took down her sparring partners as she demonstrated her ability in front of her superiors. Her movements were acute, strong and excellently executed. Earth, fire, water used with such mastery… she was a natural.

"I wish I had the same physical ability back when I was still training," the former Avatar added, undeniably taken by the next Avatar's skills, "However, she severely lacks spirituality." Toph laughed.

"She still hasn't gotten in touch with you, eh?" the blind earthbender shook her head with a smile. She could sense the familiar hot headedness, stubbornness and tomboyish vibe from Korra. Oh, they were all too similar. Toph liked her very much.

"No, unfortunately not," Aang replied with a sigh, "In time, she will, when she needs aid the most." The two stood there watching in silence, observing Korra's fiery attitude as she goaded Tenzin to teach her airbending, despite his explanation that he had his duties to tend to at Republic City.

"That son of yours is pretty soft too," Toph commented, "Like father, like son."

"Tenzin's just doing what he thinks is best for the time being," Aang replied, crossing his arms, "Really, Toph, even after all these years and after death, you've still retained your hard manner." Toph smirked, both at Aang's comment and at Korra's decision to leave for Republic City to pursue Tenzin on her own path on her own discretion.

"Well, he's still soft. Even Katara's got more iron letting Korra go off like that," Toph said. Katara may have been the Sugar Queen, even as they matured into adults, but she had always had the hardest resolve, substantially more than anyone else.

"I suppose so," Aang said smiling, "But leave it to the rebel teenager to go off on her own not knowing the first thing about her life outside the tribe just to find her path."

"I know that very well," Toph said, smiling too, "A woman's got to do what a woman's got to do."

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Does it upset you that the balance you restored is at the beginning of being on the brink of being torn apart?" Haru asked as they watched Korra bicker with the man standing on the platform promoting anti-bending. Aang hesitated in his reply. Yes, he was upset, clearly… but he understood that the "balance" of life also includes imbalance. The better path for the future is paved by the past's mistakes.

"Yes, I'm upset," he finally said, "However, we both understand that imbalance is inevitable, no matter how many times we fix it. But imbalance is also what makes balance stronger with time." Haru nodded.

"It just bothers me how strongly these non-benders feel about bending," the earthbender said, "I know it sounds like I'm being biased since I am a bender myself, but it's incredible how the hate's grown. This will lead to a much different kind of war than we faced… this one's basically, literally, right in front of them."

"Yes, that may be, but there's the Avatar and she knows she has a duty to fulfill. They, we, must invest our hope in her," Aang said.

"You're right," his friend agreed , "Let me ask you another question: do you think this Korra has the ability to fix this imbalance?"

"With all my heart."

**-XoxOxoX-**

"I don't know what's so bad about pro-bending," Sokka said, "I've always liked watching it, even more than Earth Rumble Six- now that was dilly dally nonsense. What's Tenzin's problem?" Aang laughed at the memory when he, Sokka and Katara had gone to watch the rowdy tournament in pursuit of an earthbending teacher.

"Well you know Tenzin," Aang said, "Always the serious, conservative man of principle." In a small way, Aang had always envied his son for he had always kept his resolve in check with no waver from his path. His son had achieved spiritual and inner maturity far faster than he had.

"You've got that right," Sokka said, "But I like this Korra girl. Strong, straight forward, completely able… well, if you don't take her lack of airbending skills into account. Her personality reminds me a little too much of Toph, though. She's got the charisma of an earthbender."

"Which is why her learning struggles in with air," Aang said, "But she'll eventually learn, just as I did with earth." Sokka snickered.

"Well that took you a long time," he murmured to himself.

"What?" Aang inquired, not catching what his friend had just said.

"Oh, nothing."

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Hm, look at that. The Avatar actually taking part in pro-bending," Toph observed, "I approve."

"I don't know, it seems too against traditional bending to me," Haru said, "Especially for the Avatar."

"The stick up your ass is just as long as Tenzin's," Toph said bluntly. Sokka laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, just sit back and enjoy the show," the non-bender chided cheerfully, "Pro-bending might be good for her since you can't keep a firecracker like that contained for long. This is just what she needs."

"I'd have to side with them, Haru," Aang finally said after watching Korra fight along side Mako and Bolin in silence from the beginning of the match, "For me, it was meditation to keep me at peace. For her, well, it's apparently exercise of strength." Haru sighed, agreeing with some hesitation.

"I like that Bolin kid, though," Sokka said, "He's got some character even though he's a little obnoxious and has the persistence of a hopeless romantic." Toph let out a stifled laugh in amusement.

"Are you sure you're not referring to yourself, Sokka?"

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Even though this was sort of a trial run for the idea of this story I hope you all liked it! I'll continue it, in correspondence to the happenings of the episodes if people like it enough. And if you do, please review with critiques about my writing, my characterizations of the characters and what else I could improve/include. _

_Thanks for reading! Until next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the mix up of Zuko still being alive haha I went in and changed it before more people thought I was an idiot. But thank you all for your reviews! It's made me want to continue this :) So here's the second chapter!_

_***A side note though, I have no idea if Aang knows anything about Amon and what's about to happen so I'm just going to leave at he doesn't know so it's easier to write haha. If you have any problem with this, just let me know and I can fix it for later chapters._

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Being smitten so soon?" Iroh chuckled, "My, you youth are so easily swayed. It's absolutely fascinating." What was about to unfold before them amused him very much. It was just like passing time playing pai-sho.

"Tell us something we don't know, Pop," Sokka said, "I bet you were just as much of a teenager as the rest of us were back when you were that age."

"Yes, but I have always had the women come to me," Iroh laughed, "being the Fire Nation prince and all, for a time."

"Huh, good point."

"You've got to admit though, you can't deny that there's something bound to go on between Korra and- what's his name?- Mako," Toph said, "I'm calling that right now."

"You can't call something that's obvious to all of us Toph," Sokka said with a scolding tone, "We can all sense their feelings, if you don't remember."

"Whatever, I still call it," she merely shrugged, brushing off Sokka's chiding. Even after death, she was not about to surrender to him; she always had to have the upper hand no matter what and it's been that way since they were kids. So why stop now, even in the after life? After all, Sokka was still the rambunctious smart mouth that he always has been.

"Ah, young love," Iroh let out a big sigh with a smile on his face and both his hands on his belly, "Such a great gift, but also such an unfortunate troublemaker."

"Tell me about it… My girlfriend turned into the moon."

**-XoxOxoX- **

"That kid's just as dumb as you were, Sokka," Toph said as they watched Amon's henchmen lock Bolin and Shady Shin in their truck with Mako and Korra arriving a second too late. Sokka twitched.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he loudly inquired.

"Just that you both dive head first into things without giving them a second thought," Toph nonchalantly said, "Pretty stupid if you ask me." Sokka huffed and went back to watching the events before them with his arms crossed.

"Well my impulsiveness got us out of some close calls back then, don't forget that."

"You two please, no bickering," Aang chuckled.

His friends hadn't changed at all. Things in the Spirit World hadn't been as boring as he thought they were going to be, always filled with life from his friends…ironically. It reminded him of the times he had watched theater shows with Sokka and Toph back when they were younger; they _always_ had something to say whether it be a comment to an actor's attire or how painfully ridiculous their acting was. Watching Korra and her companions was no different.

"This is the perfect opportunity for Korra to take another step forward towards being the true Avatar," he said, "Let us watch."

**-XoxOxoX- **

"This Amon," Haru pondered, tapping his chin, "I feel like he isn't completely honest about his motive, even if it _is_ already extreme."

"Who knows?" Toph shrugged, "No matter what his motive is, he needs to be stopped. That's all that matters. All I'm getting from him is a vibe darker than Ozai's."

"She's right," Aang backed her up, "Either way, his motives are still evil." As he said that, they watched Amon take Lightning Bolt Zolt's bending away with a mere touch to the forehead, making the Triad leader fall to the ground in a state of distortion. Sokka's eyes widened.

"How…I thought the Avatar was the only one able to do that," he breathed. Amon took his next victim's bending just as easily as he did with Lightning Bolt Zolt, almost reaching Bolin.

Aang's hands clenched into tight fists. It was hauntingly strange; he couldn't feel any emotion from Amon besides the dark vibe he gave out- his intentions. Who was he? WHAT was he? And who in the name of the Avatar gave him the ability to take away bending? Especially for being a non-bender… as far as they know.

"You know, maybe it's psychosomatic," Sokka said with sudden nonchalance and a hint of hopefulness, "You only _think_ your bending is blocked, so it's blocked."

"We need to see more before we can come to any conclusion, Sokka," Haru said.

"I know, but I'm just throwing out ideas."

"Just curious," Toph intervened, "If you were still alive, Sokka, would you have joined the Equalists?" Silence befell the four immediately, even with their attention glued to Korra and Mako successfully rescuing Bolin before his bending was taken away.

"No, of course not," Sokka finally said with ease, "Even though, I have to admit, I was genuinely envious of all of you, I don't believe taking people's bending away will lead to equality. It's delusional." Aang smiled in approval.

"Good, because I'd have your ass in jail," Toph smirked. The four friends shared a laugh.

"In the present, one thing's for sure, though…" Haru began, the air serious once again. Aang echoed his son's words, finishing Haru's sentence.

"No bender is safe."

**-XoxOxoX- **

"That Tarrlok pisses me of," Toph growled, "I don't like him; he's the complete opposite of charming."

"Since when did charm appeal to you?" Aang chuckled, but then grew serious, "Yes, I don't fancy him a whole lot either. His intentions might seem good to many around him, but I feel his approach isn't very good at all." Being an air nomad, he was taught to believed in a peaceful approach with patience and compassion. Force would only be used in the direst of times.

"If I was still alive… ugh," Toph, "I don't understand how he even got on the council. This plan with an Anti-Equalist task force… the name's got some shiny glitter on it, but even _I_ understand that sometimes force is just going to make things worse. It looks like Korra has two enemies to face."

"That may be so," Aang sighed, seeing that everything Toph said was completely true, "But I see that Korra is on her way on the right path." They watched as Tarrlok took his leave, with Ikki bidding a humorous farewell.

"I smell trouble with him," Toph scrunched her nose in disgust, "His fake attitude pisses me off more than Amon. Is it possible to go haunt him?" Aang laughed.

"If it were possible, I would have already beaten you to it."

**-XoxOxoX- **

"What a beaut," Sokka whistled as Asami took off her helmet to apologize to Mako for hitting him with her moped.

Toph struck his arm with a punch, "Shut it, you creep. You're almost more than twice her age, not to mention dead."

"I know, I know, sheesh," Sokka rubbed his arm, warily looking at his friend, "I was just speculating."

"You do have to admit, she really is a beauty that's one of a kind," Iroh said, "And look, young Mako already looks taken with her."

"Pff, one of a kind," Toph scoffed, "All daddy's-little-rich-girls are pretty but they've got no personality."

"Well then that makes you the one of a kind, Toph," Sokka joked with a snicker, "Since you were the complete opposite- OW!"

"If personality packs more of a punch than looks, then by the name of the Avatar I'll take the former," Toph said, cracking her knuckles with a sneer.

"Masami… hmm," Iroh hummed as he stroked his beard, ignoring the other two's bickering. Sokka and Toph both looked at him with questioning looks on their faces and glanced at each other.

"Masami? What are you talking about, Iroh?" Sokka asked, "Her name is AH-sami."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that," Iroh said to them, "I am just toying with names just as I've seen the youth do whenever they believe two people should share their love. Mako and Asami. Masami. It has a very nice ring to it!"

Toph face-palmed with a sigh while Sokka scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"The old man's still got jokes, even in the Spirit World," Toph said, shaking her head with a small smile on her lips. Masami, eh?

To her, Makorra had a better ring to it.

**-XoxOxoX-**

_There are the next few bits that I've conjured up haha. I hope you all like! Please leave critiques, suggestions for characters I should add in and scenes that you want to see more focused on in the future! _

_Thanks for reading. Till the next chapter!_

_Oh, and also take the time to check out my other stories :) Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

"She shouldn't have given in so easily like that," Toph tsked, raising her hands in frustration, "Why did she give in like that?" Even though she liked Korra (finding it kind of funny how her daughter had a condescending view on the Avatar), she criticized her surrender to Tarrlok on impulse from being bombarded by the reporters.

"If that were me, I'd-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Sokka cut in, rolling his eyes, "Use your almighty Chief-of-the-Popo power to beat them so hard that their heads will spin, yadda yadda." Sokka laughed when Toph punched him in the arm with a scowl. He really had a knack for getting on her nerves, even when dead. Old habits die hard, no?

"I'm just kidding, Toph," he said, then turned serious, "But I do agree with you. She shouldn't have surrendered so quickly on impulse. So much for being stubborn; it could have helped her here."

They watched as Korra, Tarrlock and the rest of the task force raided an underground Equalist training room, taking all of their enemies down with ease. To both of them, the feeling of her running around with Tarrlok felt so very wrong. It was as if you took the most innocent child and led them down the most unwholesome path.

Their concern wasn't averted, but intensified, when Korra publicly announced her challenge to Amon for a one-on-one duel. _What_ was this girl thinking, just asking for the worst like that?

"She has no idea what she's dealing with," Sokka said, feeling the frustration growing inside him, "What in the world is going through her head? At her present strength and ability, her bending's going to be taken away for sure."

"I can't watch this," Toph sighed, turning to take her leave evidently also frustrated, "Tell me when she gets her senses back."

**-XoxOxoX- **

"Aang, can't you intervene?" Haru asked. They watched as Korra made her way around the Aang's memorial island, waiting for Amon to make his appearance.

"I've tried," the former Avatar sighed, admitting his many attempts to but ended in defeat, "But I can't. She hasn't reached any spirituality yet and that's the only way she can come in contact with me. The only instance I'm able to contact her on my own accord is when her consciousness is at its weakest."

Haru examined Aang for on more moment and noticed the tension in the line of his jaw and the way he clutched his fists as if he was anticipating something.

"Aang, there's something you know that you're not telling me," Haru began slowly. Aang didn't reply but focused on the scene shown before them. Korra was ambushed and in the clutches of Amon and his followers.

Haru gave up his prodding and turned to watch, too. If Aang didn't wish to share something then he must have his reasons. The scene alarmed Haru, for he thought the worst was about to come but was hauntingly relieved as Amon explained his wish to reserve Korra for last.

As Korra was struck unconscious, Aang beside him suddenly started to glow similarly to the Avatar State. His eyes and arrow emitted such a bright light that Haru had to turn away to avoid the stinging in his eyes. Aang's face remained tense, all his focus going into what he had to do now.

He had something to tell her.

**-XoxOxoX-**

"I still don't like her," Toph said, eyeing Asami, "There's just something about her that just picks at me for some odd reason."

"Envy of crazy good looks," Sokka muttered.

"What was that?" she said sharply, about to beat him so hard he'd be pounded back out of the Spirit World.

"N-nothing!" he defended himself, then said under his breath, "I really need to stop doing that."

"This love story is one very frustrating," Iroh said, stroking his beard as he did whenever he was in thought, "It reminds me of one of the romantic books I read back when I was younger…" Toph and Sokka groaned, not wanting to hear another one of Iroh's unnecessarily long and overly detailed stories.

"Sorry, Iroh," Toph said, "Let's hear it later." She, of course, meant never. Iroh laughed, seeing the two's disinterest.

"Of course, this one before us is much more interesting anyway," he said, "A love triangle always produces the best love stories, especially when two are undeniably destined to be together. But I do hope poor Bolin finds some solace."

Toph didn't want to admit it, but she really did find a lot of interest in this love triangle. The tale of two lovers, one in denial and confusion and the other in even more confusion and frustration while a third party writhes in jealousy.

It was interesting, to say the least.

**-XoxOxoX-**

_So this chapter's a short one because I know all of you are waiting for the season finale! I hope you all still liked this one though. Thanks for reading! Please review with any critiques/comments/concerns/suggestions! _

_***********For the next chapter, I'd like to take a vote on which other character(s) I should include! Azula? Ty Lee? Mai? Roku? Kyoshi?Ozai?It could be anybody! Suggest, suggest, suggest! And I will try to include all of them. **********_


	4. Chapter 4

_So to clear things up that might be of some confusion… everyone here are adults and are dead haha, if some of you are confused. But anyway, I will tru my best to include all the characters you guys wanted to have over the next chapters. I hope that's good enough!_

_**TO AVOID ANY CONFLICT WITH CHARACTERIZATION: **I have made Azula normal again so she could be used in the story easier, so I'm sorry if any of you wanted her to still be insane. I don't know what happened to her after she was imprisoned, but I'll make her fate after that my own, so please don't criticize that. Thank you. _

_And __nequam-tenshi__, yes, Toph can see_ _in the Spirit World haha. Well, in this particular story._

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Oh, she didn't…" Ty Lee gasped, putting a hand over her chest in shock.

"But she did," Mai said indifferently, almost sarcastically. The scene before them quickly turned to a heartbroken and tear-streaming Bolin as he saw his brother and Korra share a kiss. It all seemed to happen so fast, even to the audience that was watching.

"Hmph," Azula crossed her arms, "They're all idiots. But it's quit amusing seeing the bulky one's spirit be crushed so mercilessly."

"Really, Azula, you haven't changed at all," Mai said with a small smile at her old friend that she and Ty Lee had abandoned so long ago, "Still the sadist that you are." Azula smirked.

"Of course, I may have gone insane the last time you saw me, but I've retained my own self even in death," she said matter-of-factly. The former Fire Nation princess, despite her plunge into insanity at the same time of the fall of her father, had recuperated over the years and in death. But still, the scars still remained.

Ty Lee, still the easily-distracted individual she always had been, wasn't paying attention to either of them but was rather flaunting over the painful happenings of Korra and her friends.

"Do you two think if we were in this pro-bending tournament we'd be able to take the ultimate win?" she asked, watching as Korra, Mako and Bolin frustratingly struggled with their match against the Buzzard Wasps.

"Well one thing, Ty Lee," Mai sighed, "two of us aren't benders-"

"We'd still crush everyone nonetheless," Azula sharply cut in, "Look at them. Even the team with the upper hand has absolutely no technique, no form and their execution of their blows is so mediocre." Mako and Bolin were both knocked off the ring, with Korra the final one standing fighting to defend their streak.

"Azula," Mai said. Her companion turned to her.

"What?" Azula said with her usual sharpness.

"I find it surprising that you're here with us watching. Is it amusing to watch the new Avatar?" Mai asked with such a monotone it almost didn't sound like she was curious at all. Azula turned her view back to watching Korra fighting by herself against the Buzzard Wasps and smirked.

"Very."

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Lin's become a lot like you, Toph," Aang commented. Toph raised one of her eyebrows.

"Like me?" she asked as they watched Lin side with Korra, offering to set her officers all around the arena to keep the pro-bending tournament safe from Amon's wrath.

"Yes, she's hard mannered and strong," Aang said smiling, "She's as passionate about her job as you were." Toph smiled warmly at that, the feeling of a proud mother rushing through her.

"Then I did my job in raising her well. Although…" It was Aang's turn to raise his eyebrows in question.

"Although?"

"It still looks like she's got some beef with your son," Toph mused, almost entertained by it, "What _exactly_ happened? You know, besides Tenzin leaving my little girl for another woman." Aang suddenly flinched and sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"I-well-uhh," he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. He then coughed to regain his composure, "That isn't exactly our business, Toph. They're grown adults now, too, so I'm sure whatever 'beef' they have left will be resolved."

"I suppose," she said, merely shrugging, "To be honest, I wanted her to end up with Bumi anyway."

"..."

**-XoxOxoX- **

"This situation is growing more dangerous," Haru said as they listened to Amon's speech in the middle of the arena's stage. This Amon was no joke, with the Equalists' threat further proving them a strong force to reckon with.

"I agree," Aang said, his stature tense, "The force of the Equalists is growing stronger every passing moment that nothing's being done."

The fight ensued as Amon made his way back up to his airship. Fighting alongside Lin, Korra got so close but wasn't able to reach the Equalist leader, having to deal with conflict on surface of the arena's dome. Underneath her, the dome suddenly gave way, forcing Lin to abandon her attempts to pursue the airship to save Korra. Skillfully, the chief of police propelled herself down with her cables and caught the Avatar in midair, safely landing.

"I'm seriously a big fan of your daughter," Sokka said to Toph.

"Well, what do you expect from the daughter of the Great Toph?" the earthbender joked haughtily but then smiled, "But that's my girl."

"However, the enemy's gotten away!" Haru exclaimed.

"It isn't time yet," Aang said solemnly, "There's more that needs to be encountered before Amon's taken down." His three friends looked at him with curiosity.

"Aang," Sokka said slowly and seriously, "Is there something you're not telling us?" The former Avatar's fists grew tighter as he continued to gaze at the group that had gathered after Korra's and Lin's safe landing. He ignored their questions. For now, the battle was over. But…

"A war's begun."

**-XoxOxoX-**

"The world's got its ways of always plunging back into imbalance, isn't that right Roku?" Kyoshi said lightly.

"Yes, it seems so," the much more elderly Avatar replied, "But it has always found its way back into balance." Kyoshi nodded in agreement.

"Korra… she's very strong but I fear her stubborn and rebel attitude will hinder her progress," she said. Roku merely smiled.

"Were not we all the same when we were young? And yet, we have all managed to mature with wisdom and strength acquired."

Kyoshi laughed, "Yes, I suppose so."

Roku smiled then nodded, "Then let us watch her join our legacy."

-**XoxOxoX- **

_That's it for now! Haha hope you guys all liked it. Please take the time to leave a short review with critiques, suggestions for more characters if you wish and scenes that you'd like to be focused on more and I will try to include them the best I can along with your previous requests._

_Thanks for reading! Till next time. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been exactly on top of updating lately haha but thank you for all the reviews! The feedback is great but I'd like to see more comments/critiques so I can make this story better for all of you. _

_Thank you! _

**-XoxOxoX-**

"I don't know why you don't like her, Toph," Suki said as she tapped her chin with her slender finger, "I know she might come off as the typical rich girl type but it really does seem like she can hold her own." Asami and Korra had just gotten out of the vehicle after taking it out on a run around the private course. They had watched Asami beat one of her father's mechanics in the race with clever maneuvers and speed.

"Just because she can easily drive a Satomobile doesn't mean she's capable of holding her own," Toph said bluntly, folding her arms, "Daddy's Little Girl probably has nothing better to do but drive anyway."

"I _guess _you have some point," Suki said, "But I still think she's a strong gal."

"How are you able to say that when all you've seen her do is drive?" Toph said, looking at the Kyoshi Warrior beside her.

"How are you able to challenge what I think when all _you've_ seen her do is drive?" Suki said with a small laugh. Toph pouted in defeat, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Touché."

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Oh, man," Sokka said almost laughing, "Just like old times, huh?" They watched as Lau Gan-Lan was taken away by Lin and her officers after they had found Equalist weaponry in one of Cabbage Corp's buildings.

"I knew those Sato folk were no good," Toph shook her head with disapproval.

"You never said that," Suki commented, "You just expressed dislike for Asami. But I do concur, though; I don't understand why they won't believe her."

"Like with any other crime, they need hard evidence before they can take any drastic action," Toph explained, "Charging or even accusing without any would put a whole lot of hurt on your position if you were chief."

"It is just so frustrating to see all this unfold without our intervention," Iroh suddenly said, "I feel sympathy for Hiroshi's loss but there is no need to strike back against all benders for the acts of the few." Aang beside him sighed.

"When Zuko and I built Republic City and reformed all the connections of the world, I had no idea that a hate for benders would surface; it was completely shadowed to me," Aang said sadly, "I suppose it was just benign neglect…"

"But you still wish you had done something about it before the problem even started?" Sokka added to his friend's trailing sentence.

The former Avatar nodded, "I thought I attended to all potential problems, but I guess not."

"It's alright, Aang," Suki said comfortingly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "This isn't your fight anymore. It's Korra's." They all nodded in unanimous agreement.

**-XoxOxoX-**

"It was all a set up," Sokka declared.

"Yes, Sokka," Suki said, rolling her eyes at the obvious, "That's what they just said and what obviously appears to be." Korra, Tenzin, Lin and Lin's officers were now imprisoned by tall walls that came crashing down. In front of them were Hiroshi's large mecha tanks, Hiroshi himself in one of them.

They saw Lin try to bend the mecha tanks but was told that not even her mother was able to bend platinum, for it was pure metal. Aang could sense Toph's irritation beside him. If she were alive, it was a sure fact that she'd challenge Hiroshi toe to toe. But that was the least of her concerns at the moment.

"Crud, if they get caught…" Toph said through gritted teeth, her fists tight in alarm. Aang felt the pang of urgency going through him too, seeing the danger that Toph pointed out. The odds of them being defeated by the tanks and caught were very high; after all, they were trapped and outmatched in size. The fight before them ensued and it seemed that they were putting up a decent fight.

But soon enough, everyone struggled and then was defeated.

"No!" Aang cried. The last thing they wanted to happen had happened and there was nothing they could do.

Miraculously, Mako and Bolin had decided to follow the group down the tunnel out of worry. They were spotted by Hiroshi and the Lieutenant, who were about to take them down before Mako accused Hiroshi of his shenanigans.

Suddenly, Asami emerged from where Mako and Bolin had come, her face evidently showing that she was shocked at what she was seeing. Her father explained everything to her, how benders took away her mother and how they should fight against these benders.

"She wouldn't…" Sokka sucked his breath in, as with the rest of the group watching, as Hiroshi offered an electric glove to his daughter. Join us, the gesture screamed.

They all gasped when they saw Asami take the glove and put it on. Then, out of nowhere and with a sad "I love you, Dad", Asami electrocuted her own father, clearly setting her allegiance against the Equalists, even with Hiroshi at their side. The happenings of the scene had left them all as dumbfounded as the rest below them.

"Just kidding, I like that rich girl," Toph said.

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Aang," Yangchen said with a bold demeanor, "Your White Lotus failed in teaching this girl spirituality." Aang sighed, cautious with the other air nomad's presence. Even in dead in the Spirit World, Yangchen retained her air of feared power.

"I know, Avatar Yangchen," he said, sounding apologetic, "They've tried their best." Yangchen eyed him with narrow eyes.

"Her need to communicate with us is growing dire; I hope you know that," she stated, almost blaming Korroa's inability to gain spirituality on Aang.

"I understand," Aang replied, "We know something she doesn't and I've been trying all that I can to reach her myself. It's been working out alright actually; better than with no contact at all." With the situation down in Republic City getting worse, Korra needed help badly, he realized that much.

"I just hope she reaches us in time," Yangchen sighed.

"As do I."

**-XoxOxoX-**

_So I've heard spoilers for the 2__nd__ season and that included more an exploration of the Spirit World and learning more about the Avatars haha so I'm sorry if the new season will totally undo what I've done with this story already (even though the next season comes out next year LOL)_.

_But anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. However, I might not be able to update as often since I've got college stuff to do. Please bear with me! And thanks for staying loyal readers _


	6. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!

******************STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!********************

Hi guys so I know this story has a lot of readers waiting for updates and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated since July... Now, I'm not making up excuses as to why I didn't update but my love/like for The Legend of Korra's dwindled and I have no motivation to continue on with this story.

So if anyone is interested in adopting this story message me! I'll be looking for a writer who has nice writing techniques, creativity and who's able to take care of this story very well. And also I'll need another writer who can adopt the spin-off story for this one.

**_MESSAGE ME:_**

1) how long you've been writing

2) links to your best stories

3) your ideas for the next few chapters (3 chapters minimum)

I'll announce who will have the permission to adopt in about a week!

_********NOTE: **Please don't "adopt" this story yourself without my permission. Thanks._


End file.
